The Research Mentoring Core for the Center on Health Disparities Research (CHDR) will advance the research skills of faculty and students as well as other potential nursing researchers from MSI's through facilitating post-doctoral and doctoral education. The Center will create a unique partnership between JHU and A&T integrating the existing infrastructure, processes, and leadership in research mentorship at JHU with the infrastructure, processes, and leadership in minority recruitment and retention and cultural competence at A&T. The objectives of the Research Mentoring Core are as follows: 1. Providing mentorship programs that facilitate the attainment of advanced research skills for faculty and students at A&T and JHU and other MSI's through planned pre doctoral, doctoral and postdoctoral studies, workshops, and visiting scholars educational programs. 2. Providing mentorship that facilitates the attainment of external funding for programs of research including collaborative projects addressing health disparities and focusing on culturally competent interventions and measurements, especially in the areas of health promotion, symptom management and domestic violence among faculty and/or doctoral students in both institutions. 3. Providing opportunities for trainees to participate in research projects focusing on development and testing of culturally sensitive interventions, and measurements in the areas of health promotion, symptom management and domestic violence. 4. Providing training opportunities in research methods, and advanced data analysis that focus on disparities in access to health care, process of health care and outcomes of health care. 5. Continuous recruitment efforts targeted to inclusion of students and faculty from underrepresented ethnic groups. 6. Facilitating the attainment of external funding for programs of research that support the Center's mission. 7. Publishing research findings in journals and presenting research findings at local, regional and national meetings for scientists and clinicians and to lay audiences. 8. Developing innovative dissemination methods using electronic network strategies to offer workshops, seminars, video conferencing regarding the science related to HDR to various audiences, including faculty, students, nurses and other health researchers, clinicians, policy makers, the private sector, communications media, and to the general public, particularly to racial/ethnic minorities, MSI's, and underserved populations.